


Blanket

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [23]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Trans Bismuth (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: A young Bismuth overreacts slightly to the colouring of a blanket.It's amazing how people can be homophobic as children and then grow up to be the human embodiment of gay,





	Blanket

She was young, and naive.  
She had just learned what the word gay meant, and as everyone she knew believed she was a boy, she normally hung out with the boys, and all of the boys firmly believed that being gay was a bad thing. So she had picked up on the fact that being gay was bad, and in time learned that anything associated with homosexuality was bad.   
One day, she came home to school to find her mother had gotten her a gift: a rainbow-coloured blanket. It was just designed to cater to kids who liked rainbows, but the colours happened to look slightly like the gay pride flag.  
She may have overreacted just a little.

"You cried for three hours because your blanket was gay?"  
The living embodiment of gay flashed a grin at Rose. "Yeah. Amazing how much can change."  
Peridot shook her head. "I'm still having trouble believing you were homophobic, Bismuth. I mean, you even dyed your hair with pride colours!"  
"That's the problem," muttered Pearl sadly. "In society, children are taught from a young age that being gay is wrong. Being homophobic is considered normal and acceptable."  
Rose sighed. "I promise that when I have kids, I'll teach them to never be homophobic."  
Pearl held out her hand to her girlfriend, sticking out her pinkie finger. "Pinkie promise?"  
"Pinkie promise."


End file.
